mappyfandomcom-20200213-history
Mappy-Land
Mappy-Land (マッピーランド Mappī Rando) is a Famicom/NES game developed by TOSE. It is the third game in the Mappy series, and was released in 1986. Gameplay The player controls Mappy, and must collect the six stolen items in each level. He has to jump up to reach them, unlike the original Mappy where they were just walked into. Each stage (excluding 4 and 6) has four floors of items, which are reached via trampolines and ladders. After collecting them, he must walk to the next level on the righthand side of the stage. Like usual, Goro and the Meowkies appear in each stage. Touching one will make Mappy lose one life; luckily, there are many items (both stage-specific hazards and collectible 'distractions') which can distract/defeat them. They include: * Distractions ** Cat toys - Meowkies will get distracted and play with them. They do not effect Goro. ** Gold coin - Goro will get distracted and play with them. They do not effect Meowkies. ** Fish - Both Goro and Meowkies will attempt to catch it. ** Silver vine pots - A catnip-like substance that makes Meowkies faint. It doesn't effect Goro. * Stage-specific ** Level 1 - Mappy rides on pulleys which defeat cats in front of him. ** Level 2 - Mappy activates punching bags which knock cats out. ** Level 3 - Bombs can be set off, which send cats flying. ** Level 5 - Mappy spins around on the hanging bars, defeating anyone he touches. ** Level 7 - Touching them from below, Mappy can defeat cats on the above floor by bumping the floorboard. ** Level 8 - Mappy rolls cannonballs onto the enemies. Distraction items are placed in the level by pressing A; stage-specific items are activated by pressing B (effectively jumping to hit them). The sixth level works somewhat differently than the others. In it, Mappy is on a balloon and wielding a ghost-sucking gun. He must fly the balloon to collect keys, while sucking up Ghost Meowkies with the gun. A Vampire Goro is blocking the exit; Mappy must go inside of a church to collect a cross, which scares Goro away. After collecting all items in the eighth level and entering the castle door, he arrives to Mapico. He must collect all items and reach Mapico before the music ends; this will complete the World. Failing to do so has no penalty - the section is continued until done correctly, with no lives lost. Mapico is replaced with Mappy Jr. in World 4. Bonus Round The bonus round is rather difficult to access. It appears in certain stages, and is unlocked by jumping on a specific trampoline three times without any distraction items. Normally this would kill Mappy, but here it will send him into the clouds, with various extra items to collect (including a 1UP, which appears nowhere else in the game). They appear on levels 1-2, 1-5, 2-3, 2-7, 3-1, 3-8, 4-2, and 4-7. Story World 1 Mappy has gotten many slices of cheese as birthday presents for his girlfriend, Mapico. Right before her party, Goro and the Meowkies scattered the cheese all around Mappyland. Mappy sets off to retrieve the presents and arrive at Mapico's birthday. World 2 Mappy wants to propose to Mapico. The cats hide every wedding ring in Mappyland, and Mappy must get them back. World 3 The now-engaged mice are about to have a Christmas party; all Christmas trees are stolen by Goro, and must be collected. World 4 Mappy Jr. is celebrating his birthday. Mappy must collect the stolen baseballs for him as gifts. Home Ports The only port aside from the original Famicom/NES versions was to the Wii U Virtual Console. It is the same as the NES version, but the Taxan copyrights are blacked out. Due to TOSE's strong affiliation with Nintendo, it is likely that it can only be released on Nintendo platforms; thus why there are fewer rereleases of it. Gallery Screenshots Mappy-Land (USA)-1.png|Title Screen Mappy-Land (USA)-2.png|Level 1 Mappy-Land (USA)-3.png|Level 2 Mappy-Land (USA)-4.png|Level 3 Mappy-Land (USA)-5.png|Level 4 Mappy-Land (USA)-6.png|Level 5 Mappy-Land (USA)-7.png|Level 6 Mappy-Land (USA)-8.png|Level 6 (inside church) Mappy-Land (USA)-9.png|Level 7 Mappy-Land (USA)-10.png|Level 8 Mappy-Land (USA)-11.png|Final Level Mappy-Land (USA)-0.png|Bonus Round Artwork Mappyland-famicom-box-art.jpg|Famicom box art. Trivia * In the U.S. version of the game, there are Continue and Stage Select options on the menu. These are not present in the Japanese original. * The Mappy LCD Game borrows many elements from Mappy-Land. Category:Games